Adolescence
by animex12345
Summary: Un rostro no familiar aparece con un suave susurro.. un hermano y una hermana .. 2 hermanos... Las campanas anuncian el final para el ruidoso caballero y la princesa.


hola aqui reportandose trayendo conmigo un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita sin mas prenanbulos aca los dejo no leemos luego

sayonara

* * *

Inspirado en la cancion de Vocaloid "Adolescense" interpretado por Rin y Len Kaganime

Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia Kurosaki son 2 hermanos que son de la misma familia pero diferentes lazos de sangre.. que por desgracia la madre de Rukia habia muerto en el parto y su padre habia estado presente en una balacera y fallecio por una mala jugada.. al quedar sin nadie a su cuidado la familia Kurosaki decidieron adoptarla. ...pero se notaba que estos hermanos estaban destinados a estar juntos desde que nacieron.

Compartían música, gustos, estilo, algunas actitudes, secretos .

Caminaban todo el tiempo tomados de la mano; dormían en la misma cama –donde la ventana de la habitación daba a la torre de una iglesia; se daban inocentes besos en los labios; poseían la peculiar "telepatía de hermanos"; hasta se bañaban juntos.

Y puede sonar exagerado, pero, el mayor momento en que estuvieron separados fueron los minutos en que cada uno tardó en nacer ya que nacieron en el mismo hospital

En fin, el punto era que los niños permanecieron encerrados en su mundo de juegos y aventuras infantiles, donde lentamente comenzaron a crecer.

Y fue entonces cuando este último verbo fue tomando un oscuro significado.

A la tierna edad de tres años, Masaki y Isshin decidieron que debían bañarse por separado, cosa que a los menores les provocó confusión y un poco de dolor; y entre berrinches y llantos, hicieron todo lo posible para que ellos cambiaran de opinión, pero, lamentablemente en este mundo cruel, los adultos siempre ganan y no había lógica que Rukia y Ichigo pudieran usar para salir victoriosos de esa pelea. Por lo que, con el tiempo, tuvieron que acostumbrarse amargamente a esa nueva regla.

Cuando cumplieron su quinto aniversario de vida, alegando que "era incorrecto y mal visto por la sociedad", Isshin y Masaki exigieron a sus hijos que no se besaran más en la boca. Los niños otra vez se sintieron traicionados, pero intentaron luchar a su manera, manteniendo el hábito lejos de las miradas acusadoras de los mayores.

Aunque al poco tiempo dejaron de hacerlo, por respeto a sus progenitores

Mas eso no significaba que lo pasarían por alto; inmediatamente los adultos se convirtieron en los ogros de sus historias y juegos, donde trataban de separarlos, aunque, al final, el caballero rescataba a la princesa y huían juntos a un lugar lejano, donde permanecerían juntos por toda la eternidad. -Si tan solo la realidad fuera tan perfecta como la ficción-

Después, el tiempo volvió a traicionarlos con una nueva jugarreta –tal vez la más dura de todas-: la Adolescencia.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a cambiar, diferenciándolos notoriamente uno del otro.

Mientras que Rukia se volvía una hermosa jovencita algo delgada y con las curvas comenzando a moldear su cuerpo, Ichigo crecía -volviéndose un poco más alto que su hermana- y mientras que los rasgos infantiles lo abandonaban poco a poco.

Aunque si ese hubiera sido el único cambio no habrían tenido ningún problema...

Las hormonas hicieron acto de presencia en el muchacho , que cambió la manera de ver a su gemela, mostrándola más como una chica que hacía que su corazón se acelerara como un maniático; provocándole mucha incomodidad al tomar su mano, por lo que trató de evitar el acto la mayor parte del tiempo y al parecer ella se dio cuenta, pues desistió en sus intentos después de tantas negativas.

Los sueños extraños y subidos de tono no tardaron en aparecer en la cabeza de por sí confundida del adolescente, impidiéndole mirar a la muchacha de manera fraternal permanentemente.

A esas alturas ya no era necesario mentir u ocultarlo: Ichigo se había enamorado perdidamente de la persona con la cual pasó toda su vida.

Mientras que Rukia comenzó a manchar las sábanas con un líquido carmesí todos los meses; el chico no lo comprendía, y cuando trataba de hablar con la pelinegro -preocupado de que estuviera lastimada-, esta sólo balbuceaba excusas y evadía el tema como si fuera un secreto inconfesable; cosa que deprimió mucho al joven: su hermana nunca le había ocultado nada antes, ¿por qué decidió empezar con algo que parecía tan importante? Era obvia su cara de dolor cuando eso sucedía.

Quería ayudarla de alguna manera, pero no lo entendía –como muchos de los nuevos comportamientos de la joven-, y ya no podía "leer su mente" como antes; sentía que ella era más una extraña que la persona con la cual compartió la placenta.

Hasta que sus padres dieron el golpe final que destrozó completamente el corazón del pelinaranja: él tendría su propia habitación dentro de poco y se verían obligados a abandonar la última acción que compartían y era exclusiva para ellos dos.

Como siempre había pasado, los mayores esperaron alguna protesta por parte de sus hijos, pero Rukia miró asombrada y Ichigo sólo asintió suavemente con la cabeza inclinada, de alguna manera aceptando la derrota, por lo que el tema se dio por sentado y se procedió a realizar los planes lo más pronto posible.

Al final, el momento llegó y los dos hermanos se encontraban uno frente al otro en la habitación de la chica (él parado y ella sentada en la cama), tratando de posponer lo inevitable aunque sea por unos minutos más.

Ichigo fue el primero en romper el silencio, deseándole con una pequeña sonrisa buenas noches y dulces sueños a su hermana-cosa que le pareció extraña, pues estaba acostumbrado a decirlo tumbado en la cama a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas- y, haciendo de tripas el corazón, procedió a darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación antes de arrepentirse y abalanzarse sobre la chica para expresarle todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior.

Pero su intento de fuga fue detenido por una titubeante mano, que agarraba suavemente la manga de su camisa, obligándolo a retroceder y ese momento la pelinegro estaba levantada y con la cabeza agachada, ocultando sus ojos con el cabello, tratando de decir alguna palabra coherente; mas sólo de su boca salían suaves monosílabos que no armaban ninguna oración comprensible para su hermano.

Eso le trajo a su mente los juegos donde ella era una triste princesa que le pedía a su bravo caballero rescatarla de los ogros y nunca abandonarla.

Pero esos días ya estaban albergados sólo en el recuerdo: él no era un caballero y no podría protegerla de esos monstruos, mientras que Rukia dejó de ser la infantil princesa a la que prometió salvar cada vez que tuviera miedo; cosa que lo hizo reír amargamente -ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrá se dio cuenta que su risa parecía haber despertado a la joven del bloqueo interno y ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con unas lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas sonrosadas... Lo que hizo que todo el autocontrol que poseía se desvaneciera en un instante

En un rápido movimiento, tumbó suavemente a la chica sobre la cama colocándose encima de ella con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en el colchón para evitar lastimarla.

De repente, como los lamentos del fantasma del pasado, escuchó las campanas de la Iglesia –que antes velaba por sus sueños- sonar incesablemente...

Cada uno de los sonidos que desprendían los instrumentos de metal rebotó con fuerzas dentro de la cabeza del pelinaranja, rememorando todas las cosas que amaba y que le fueron arrebatadas con el paso del tiempo.

Miró cuerpo debajo del suyo, tan iguales antes que sus dedos calzaban con exactitud, sintiendo a flor de piel de nuevo esas horribles ó una de sus manos con la de su hermna al recordar que no tenía permitido volverse a bañar con ella. Como era de esperarse, la incomodidad se hizo presente ante el contacto, pero no aflojó su agarre esta vez, aunque no pudo evitar que en su rostro se reflejara una expresión de frustración y ó absorto los rosados labios entreabiertos de Rukia, lamentándose de no haberlos besado hace tanto tiempo.

La imagen de sus padres prohibiéndole tal acto a sus cinco años vino a su cabeza, haciendo que tragara fuertemente saliva, dispuesto a romper esa regla en cualquier segundo.

Cada segundo que el tiempo trascurría sentía como abrumadoramente se perdía el vínculo especial que compartía con su hermana se deshacía, pues hacía un tiempo que había dejado de ser su confidente, notando como su corazón corría una carrera acelerada en su pecho y parecía igualar con facilidad el volumen de las campanas resonando en el ambiente; esas mismas que le advertían que sólo le quedaba una sola oportunidad antes de que existiera la posibilidad de que le quitaran más cosas de ella.

Se acercó inconscientemente sus labios a los de la chica, con los nervios de punta y el corazón enloquecido, decidido a no dejar que eso pasara por nada del mundo…—Rukia, te amo— Le confesó con una voz firme y segura (muy diferente a como pensaba que lo diría) y miró a su hermana esperando alguna reacción.

Ella sólo abrió los ojos hasta su límite, en una cara de completo asombro...Y entonces, con la velocidad de un rayo, los pensamientos de remordimiento e inquietud azotaron su mente.

Una nueva serie de campanadas –tal vez imaginarias- se coló en su subconsciente, aunque ahora las sentía como un eco vano y grave, como anunciando un oscuro futuro...¿Qué tal si la chica no le correspondía? Una pregunta que no quería responder, pero que se formuló sin pensarlo, al igual que los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo ante una respuesta afirmativa.¿Y si, por azares del cruel destino, la pelinegra pensaba que era un enfermo al poseer tales sentimientos hacia ella, su propia hermana? ¡No! ¡No podía ser posible! ¿O sí? Su garganta se resecó de manera repentina, impidiéndole sacar de su pecho alguna de esas dudas.

(NA: perdon por interrupir solo quiero aclarar que ellos no saben que no comparten los mismos lazos sanguineos)

¿Acaso Rukia sería capaz de terminar de romper su vínculo, para tratarlo de manera fría y prohibirle acercarse a ella nuevamente? Imaginar a la pelinegra aplicándole la Ley del hielo causó nuevas puntadas a su corazón ya de por sí herido, además que su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, impidiéndole pensar con mayor claridad.

¿Podría ser que encontraría, un día de estos, a alguien que amaría como es debido, comenzando una vida alejada de él? Sentía que ya no podía respirar por la opresión en su pecho, lanzando unos pesados y entrecortados jadeos en busca de satisfacer su necesidad de campanas dejaron de sonar; el silencio inundó la habitación, aumentando la tensión en el ambiente; las miradas azuladas y llenas de dudas chocaron en una batalla comparada con un tsunami; la Luna desapareció entre unas nubes rebeldes, oscureciendo aún más el cuarto… ¿todo había acabado?

Ichigo desvió su vista del cuerpo de su hermana y se concentró en el reloj que reposaba en la mesa de luz, mostrando la hora tan temida por él . Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía que las lágrimas se asomaban por ellos.

En ese momento, recordó con pesar cierto cuento que acostumbraba leer con la joven debajo de él, aunque sabía que su final tal vez no resultaría como el de la princesa a la cual las agujas le marcaban el mismo significado.

El tiempo ganó, según él, la fantasía se desvaneció entre la infancia que se abandonó poco a poco, ya no volverían a ser los mismos, era hora de dejar partir a la infancia entre sueños y cuentos de hadas…

Eran las doce

"Se acabó el baile, Cenicienta..."De pronto, Ichigo sintió como el brazo libre de su hermana rodeaba su cuello mientras que sus suaves y tibios labios se posaban tiernamente sobre los suyos; lo cual tardó un segundo en procesar, pero respondió el beso con toda la pasión que llevaba en su interior.

Se separaron suavemente -como no queriendo romper la magia del momento- pero mantenían sus frentes unidas y se miraban directamente a los ojos, los cuales aún poseían algunos vestigios de lágrimas, como buscando una respuesta que parecía más que necesaria.

—Ichigo— susurró ella —... cierra la puerta con llave. — y no necesitó más palabras para que el muchacho entendiera todos sus pensamientos...Silenciosamente y con la oscuridad como único testigo y confidente, los hermanos Kurosaki se unieron en cuerpo y alma y formaron un pacto por que nunca nada volvería a separarlos.

Pues nadie entendía mejor el uno al otro que ellos mismos, ya que Rukia era parte de Ichigo y viceversa; un alma en dos cuerpos, corazones que latían sincronizadamente, personas con diferente sangre recorriendo sus venas pero de la misma familia y sentimientos compartidos y correspondidos.

Y, aunque la sociedad, incluido sus padres, se opusieran -pareciendo no entender esta clase de relación entre ellos-; la princesita y el caballero lucharían unidos para enfrentar a todos esos ogros, por su felicidad.

Antes, ahora y para siempre...

* * *

Ya lo hice " baile improvisado" XD bueno dejenme sus reviews les gusto o no alguna falta o duda no se ustedes diganme ya vero cuando sigo escribiendo asi que sayonaraAnimex12345 fueraMatanne!


End file.
